Jason Compares
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: Jason compares Percy and himself and the Roman way to the Greek way. One-shot.


JASON's POV

I wonder if he's like me, Percy Jackson that is. I wonder if he acts the same, likes the same things. I doubt it.

I've heard he's sarcastic, I'm not. I was brought up by a wolf, where would I have learnt what sarcasm even was until getting to Camp Jupiter. Someone once told me that sarcasm is an idiot's excuse for humour, but Percy Jackson doesn't sound like an idiot, you must have some brains to lead an army of ADHD kids, defeat some titans and save the world…right.

I heard from Annabeth that he can be really immature, another difference, I'm mature beyond my years.

I know we don't look alike; in fact he's the complete opposite of me. He's got dark hair and green eyes, he's taller than me, he's more tanned than me, he's got bigger muscles than me. Well, he's just generally bigger than me, but he's also a little over a year older than me.

However, we're both born leaders. We keep a clear head in a crisis. We know how to keep peoples spirits up in a war, even if we have different methods. I like to give motivational speeches, and I've heard Percy tells sarcastic jokes.

Percy Jackson and I are a perfect example of how Greek and Romans clash, I hope that is not telling of the future. I hope that we'll find a way to join forces, or if not, co-exist.

I can tell that Percy Jackson's disappearance has rocked the Greeks to the core. Percy Jackson's their leader, their main man, the rock on which they're built. Now that rock has been snatched from under them and they've crumbled, they don't know how to rebuild without that same rock underneath them, so they can do nothing but keep themselves together until he returns. They respect him beyond belief, love him even.

In my camp I'm respected, a lot more than here, but I don't think love really comes into it. I'm not sure how the Greeks feel about me. When I was first discovered to be a Roman, a few of them acted wary of me. Some even acted a little scared of me, am I really that scary? I guess it's human nature to be scared of the unknown.

Well, at that point in time I was a little scared of them too. I've always feared the Greeks, maybe even hated them, until now, now that I know them. Now I see that I was just thinking what I had been raised to think.

As a little kid I heard stories, from older Romans, of the Greeks, and I was scared of them. I was scared of the Graceus as a mortal child is scared of goblins and trolls, and the suchlike. Greeks, not vampires, were the ruthless killers in my nightmares, who fought like savages and killed with no remorse.

As I got older the fear subsided a little and was replaced by hatred and disgust. They didn't fight in lines. They didn't jab and stab in a controlled fashion like us; they slashed and swiped with their weapons like animals do with their claws. They didn't do things our way, therefore they were our enemy. We revered those in history who aided in their destruction, and loathed those who aided them period.

Those Romans who taught me of the Greeks were deluded, they had been vetted to hate the Greeks since childhood themselves and were trying to instil the same beliefs in me, and they succeeded. The stories they told were stories built and warped by Romans 2 millennium ago because Greeks were the enemy. The Greek way was disregarded and wrong because it was not our way, not the Roman way, not because it was barbaric.

The Greek way of fighting is not worse than the Roman way. It is less controlled yes, but it is fluid and acrobatic and keeps your opponent guessing. I personally think that the best way of fighting is a mix of the both Greek and Roman, and that is why I will go back to Camp Jupiter a stronger swordsman than I left. Gods know how my comrades will react to my new style.

I now realise that while I was brought up to think of Greeks as the enemy, the Greek children were protected from all thought of Romans. I think that was right.

I now realise that Romans are not, and never where, as free in any aspect of their culture as Greeks, I think that is wrong, but I still love my heritage and cannot think of anywhere but Camp Jupiter has home.

I cannot wait for the moment I will arrive home.


End file.
